Salva mi alma
by Sipei
Summary: Cuando estás casada con el hombre más peligroso del país, es perfectamente natural que tu vida esté siempre en peligro. Y aún sabiéndolo, no puedes hacer otra cosa que estar a su lado y apoyarlo en todo…


Rurouni Kenshin pertenece exclusivamente al genial y talentoso Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**"SALVA MI ALMA"  
**

Battousai Himura entró a su apartamento de una forma tan silenciosa que a no ser que una persona tuviera unos sentidos muy buenos no sería capaz de darse cuenta de que había alguien más allí. Todo lo contrario a él; y era esa habilidad lo que le había salvado la vida en incontables veces.

Deteniéndose justo en el medio de la sala estar y rodeado por la más absoluta oscuridad, permitió que sus sentidos inspeccionaran todo su apartamento. Por ser un asesino profesional, sabía que debería estar alerta.

Cuando sus oídos captaron una suave respiración que provenía de su habitación, su cuerpo se relajó al instante.

_Kaoru estaba durmiendo._

Vagueando en la oscuridad, fue a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador. Sacó un cartón de leche que ya iba por la mitad y empezó a beber. Algunas gotas se cayeron por la comisura de sus labios, se deslizaron por su mentón. Las limpió con su mano antes de que llegasen al cuello.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación muy lentamente. Después de todo, no quería despertarla. Se dirigió al baño, encendió la luz y cerró la puerta. Se desnudó, puso la ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia y entró en la ducha. Aunque el agua le quitara toda la sangre de su cuerpo, incluso aunque se diera mil baños, sus manos seguirían manchadas, pensaba con una mueca.

Sangre de gente culpada. De gente que usaba su dinero y su poder para hacer sufrir a los más débiles.

Terminó de lavarse; buscó una toalla y empezó a secarse. Un par de minutos más tarde, salió del baño y regresó a la habitación. Miró hacia la cama y se dio cuenta de que Kaoru seguía durmiendo plácidamente en la cama. Llevaba vestido un negligé que él le había comprado por su décimo octavo cumpleaños. Había tenido la esperanza de que su esposa fuera capaz de superar su timidez y usarlo.

Su esposa era juguetona cuando se proponía, pues la primera vez que se lo puso le había abierto la puerta, dado un beso que le quito el aliento y luego le deseo las buenas noches con una sonrisa traviesa.

Caminó desnudo hacia la cama y abriendo la colcha se acostó al lado de su esposa.

Esperaba que ella se alejara de él. Que sintiera asco por estar al lado de un hombre que se dedicaba a matar gente, pero en vez de rechazarlo, su cuerpo buscó el suyo instintivamente. Kaoru apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, una de sus piernas se situó en medio de las suyas y una de sus manos lo abrazó por el vientre.

Kenshin cerró los ojos al oírla suspirar contra su cuello.

Si ella lo hubiera rechazado de algún modo, él había perdido el poco control que le quedaba.

Le acarició el cabello con cariño mientras Kaoru lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules zafiros muy soñolientos.

— Hola. — Lo saludó Kaoru con una sonrisa perezosa en los labios. Kenshin solo le dio un beso rápido en los labios como respuesta. No era una persona muy dada a expresar sus emociones, aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de ellas. — ¿Como fue tu día?

— Difícil. — Contestó Kenshin sin parpadear siquiera.

— Lo siento.

— No lo sientas. Yo no lo hago.

Un asesino no se podía dar al lujo de ter remordimientos. No si quería hacer bien su trabajo.

— Aun así lo siento. — Repitió Kaoru con calma. — Si tan pudiera hacer algo para aliviar tu carga…

— ¿Si?

Kaoru asintió.

Kenshin supo que podría tenerla en aquel momento. Como una vez ella le había dijo, él solo tenía que chasquear los dedos y ella seria suya al instante. Pero Kenshin no deseaba degradarla de ese modo.

— Entonces abrázame. Abrázame tan fuerte cuanto puedas.

Kaoru lo abrazó. Rodeo con sus delicados brazos su cuello y Kenshin enterró su cabeza en su cuello y aspiró su dulce olor a Jazmines. Sintió como poco a poco la locura iba retrocediendo.

— Sabes lo que hice hoy.

Kaoru no fingió no entender de lo que hablaba.

— Vi las noticias. — Dijo Kaoru suavemente. — Shishio Makoto apareció muerto en su apartamento. La policía dice que fue ejecutado a sangre fría.

Por él. Por Battousai. Porque le ordenaron deshacerse de ese hombre que andaba a violar a niñas.

Aunque todo el mundo sabía quien fue, nadie en la ciudad se atrevía siquiera a susurrar ese nombre.

— ¿Por qué sigues a mi lado incluso cuando sabes lo que hago?

Kaoru lo miró. Ella había sido una de esas niñas con la que Shishio había _jugado_. No era a favor de la violencia, pero sintió un inmenso placer cuando supo que él estaba muerto.

— Porque te amo. — Incluso cuando él cazaba a gente como quien caza conejos y luego los mata sin sentir remordimientos.

Kenshin entrecerró los ojos, sospechando.

— El amor es para los tontos.

Kaoru no contestó. No quería discutir con él.

— Tú me salvaste cuando tenía ochos años. Supongo que me siento agradecida.

Se encogió de hombros. Era mentira y ambos lo sabían.

— Hmpf…

Kenshin la obligó a acostarse de espaldas a la cama y se situó en medio de sus piernas. La forzó a sentir su dureza. Ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, sometiéndose dócilmente a él.

— Lo torturé. _Lentamente. —_ Comentó Kenshin, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo. Acostó su mejilla con la cicatriz en forma de "x" contra el pecho de Kaoru, escuchando su corazón latir. — Me rogó por su vida. Pero yo solo te veía a ti medio desnuda, tu cuerpecito lleno de moratones y tu cara bañada en lágrimas.

Kenshin había tenido en aquel entonces quince años y aunque era joven, lo cierto es que muy pocas cosas en el mundo eran capaces de sorprenderlo. Pero cuando había entrado en aquel desván mugriento y la había mirando se sintió desconcertado. Ella no había rogado por su vida, no había hecho el más pequeño intento por luchar o por huir. Solo se quedó sentada en el suelo, mirándolo en el más absoluto silencio.

— Se suponía que no debería estar allí. Pero no pude evitar. De alguna forma, quería verte.

Cuando la había cogido en brazos, Kaoru se había aferrado a él. Temblaba pero no por miedo. Y Kenshin supo que haría lo que fuera por conservarla. Como lo había hecho a lo largo de aquellos doce años. Había luchado contra todo aquel que la quisiese arrebatársela. A cambio, Kaoru lo había amado incondicionalmente.

No era muy romántico o de ese tipo de hombre que se ponía a decir cursiladas, como él decía entre gruñidos, pero era muy sensible y atento la mayor parte del tiempo. Jamás le faltaba con nada; limpiaba la casa solo para que ella no tuviera que hacerlo — la primera que lo había intentado, habían tenido una fuerte discusión que terminó con Kaoru llorado a lagrima viva y con Kenshin saliendo dando un portazo.

No fue hasta que cumplió los dieciocho años, es que Kenshin la tocó. Demasiado joven, decía. Pero ambos sabían la verdad. La respetaba demasiado como para tocarla siendo menor de edad.

— Kenshin, tú me salvaste la vida. — Le susurró Kaoru en su oído. — Cuidaste de mí, incluso cuando ni siquiera mi proprio padre quiso hacerlo. Me protegiste y me diste un hogar. ¿Cómo puedo siquiera odiarte por dar esperanza a los menos desafortunados?

— No soy un santo.

— No, no lo eres. Y si lo fueras, entonces yo no te amaría como te amo.

— Otra vez el amor. — Gruñó mientras se estremecía de pies a cabeza. Quisiera o no admitirlo, él disfrutaba oírla decir que lo amaba.

— Dices que yo te salvé la vida, y quizás así sea. — Le espetó con más rudeza de la pretendía. — Pero tú salvaste mi alma aquel día. Entonces dime, ¿cómo podría yo no amarte?

* * *

**Notas:** Prometí que haría un Battousai/Kaoru y esto es lo que salió. Aunque soy consciente de que es un MiniFic, particularmente me gustó como quedó. Creo que cuando me sienta más segura con relación a «lado más oscuro» de Kenshin, entonces si pueda lanzarme de cabeza en un DarkFic.

Espero que les haya gustado. Y no se olviden dejar sus comentarios, pues esa es la única manera de saber si les gustó o no.

¡Hasta la próxima! （＾ω＾）


End file.
